A hell of a sale
by superman42
Summary: While Sam and co. are off fighting in Apocalypse world, bloodshed ensues when crowley aligned and Lucifer Aligned demons vie for the same cabin. This is at it's heart, a dark parody/critique against the rich and their "i want what he want's attitude with the poor. Enjoy, review and keep your negative thoughts to yourself. I will not hesistate to report trolls.


Neighbors

"It's perfect!" said Jim as his car pulled into the driveway. The cabin was well built, having been cut from oak wood and parts of Evergreen. The

living room was immaculate and virtually spotless, not even dust could be seen anywhere. Jim and his wife had thought about buying the cabin

for $400 initially, but an all too convenient housing crash reduced the price to $99 and they bought it outright. This did not sit well with the other

buyers, who harassed them to no end, throwing rocks at their cars and defacing their windows. Rich as they were, they desired and craved that

which the middle class could barely afford, despite having houses that commanded ludicrously expensive prices on the market.

It made no sense to the couple as the buyers in question were amicable people, the types that were almost jovial in appearance and well

mannered. Jim remembered the auction and had the goodwill to let them bid first. They bid $1000 while Jim bid $4000. Jim won, but at the last

minute, bowed out. they had their chance for years, as the value went up about 6 times, during which, Jim and his wife never touched it. It just

sat there, unused. As far as he was concerned, the property was fair game.

"It was our fucking house first! You Fucking vultures!" screamed Marsha, one of the buyers. Jim heard the roar of an engine and dove for cover.

the BMW slammed into the wall and nearly crushed Maria. She responded by running for the kitchen and grabbing a butcher knife.

The driver got out wielding an SMG and fired a stream of bullets at Jim, who ducked under the couch.

"Too late to sell, you had your chance!" screamed the driver. She gasped and fell down dead, a knife lodged in her throat. Blood covered the

dashboard as Maria stepped out, unveiled a shotgun and proceeded to empty 2 boxes worth of shells into the car, then she tossed a molotov

cocktail onto the car, burning the others alive.

"Honey, what ever shall we do with these naughty people. they ruined our fun and games"

Jim flashed a slasher smile and grabbed the still living Marsha. "no, get away!" she screamed, slapping his hands away. her screams became

howls of anguish as Jim and Maria dragged her half burnt body to a rack, chained her to it and proceeded to violently crush her legs into bloody

chunks. "Family business, sweetie. we knew you hated us so we made...changes to our home over the weeks. Gently dear, we need her

alive...just barely" Maria said as she took over the rack. "Please let me go!" screamed Marsha.

"No No NO! Indoor voice sweetheart! my two little sweeties are soon going to be awake, they're just DYING to torture you"

Marsha shot a glance to the left as two demons walked down the steps. "Mom, you;re being too gentle, you need to rip it out, like so" said the

boy as Marsha screamed louder as her legs were pulled from her torso. "Brother, the key to torture is to leave them alive! father needs to teach

you better" she said as she procured a hot iron, staples and a glue gun. Marsha blacked out from the pain and awoke to pain so unbearable that

she immediately blacked out again.

She smelled briskit and asked for some food upon waking. "Certainly, momma always said to cook the meat nice and slow...but you don't want to

eat this, it'll go right through your...nevermind"

Marsha was puzzled, then looked down. Jim could hear her screams of horror and started to ease himself, in time with her screams until he was

satisified. She was technically alive, but her torso was gone, and her entrails were in full view of the family, who were dining on her legs and butt.

But she was starving and asked to eat regardless. Maria went to fetch her and never came back. The kids found her skeleton on the ground and a

very pissed off Marsha, having regrown her legs. "You're not the only demon in the house hon" she whispered, before vivisecting the kids and

gulping down their blood. Jim was ran through with a spit, grilled and fed his own dick, then had his throat slit. Marsha still inhabits the house,

and on lonely nights, you can still smell the stench of flesh in the basement.


End file.
